


Race My Heart To Your’s

by fallicia



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Victor Nikiforov, Confident Katsuki Yuuri, Inspired by Yuri!!! on Ice, Isekai Another World Zine (Yuri!!! on Ice), M/M, Top Katsuki Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallicia/pseuds/fallicia
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, sitting in a chair that looks expensive, with animal skin, gold color brings an expensive aura. Viktor casually took his cellphone in his pocket and opened the news about it. Of course the news is "will Viktor Nikiforov retire?" Viktor was very bored with that. When Viktor saw the comments on his news, there was a name that made his eyes widen. Ykatsuki, who is this Ykatsuki ?. Of course he immediately saw the account profile. So, he is an ace from Japan. He is the number one racer right now, he is very like himself, famous and very will in his field of work.Viktor liked the racer's face. Very sweet and innocent, this face is very incompatible with the profession relating to the motor and hot asphalt. Viktor immediately searched for Yurri Katsuki's racing video in the MotoGP race. Viktor saw a fast moving motorcycle. Yurri who was in the back was speeding quickly until he was in front. Viktor never saw a vehicle that fast. Yurri who wore a black body suit, with a racing motorcycle that was also black but there is a touch of gold and blue. Viktor was very tempted by what was hidden in the body suit.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! or maybe loved it!  
>  english is not my first language, but I tried it as much as I could

"The day we met my life was changed  
I always heard that love was strange  
And painful  
Painful "  
"One night you slept upon your side  
Tangled in white you looked just like  
An angel  
An angel "  
"So why did you fly away  
I've been dying a little death  
Since that very day  
I used to laugh, when you told me  
You must forget and forgive  
to be free "  
In April, Jonny flynn

"Viktor Nikiforov has won his fifth medal, he is a Viktor from Russia, Viktor Nikiforov." Further comments. Viktor who was splitting into the middle of the ice rink with a medal in his hand. Viktor stopped, smiled and raised his hand up. The camera and reporter are ready to take the moment, the camera flash almost blinds him, but he is used to it.  
"Viktor Nikiforov! Are you going to retire? Or not? If that's true, what do you do for the next season? " Asked a reporter. Viktor just paused with an expression of thought. The camera still lights up with the flash, _again._

> **THE LIVING LEGEND, VIKTOR NIKIFOROV WILL BE RETIRED?**

  
Viktor Nikiforov. He won five consecutive World Championships, five straight Grand Prix Finals, and numerous European championships. By the age of 16, he was already at the top of the figure skating world, under the guidance of his coach Yakov Feltsmen. Victor is a handsome man with short gray hair with bangs that cover his left eye. He has light blue eyes. During the warm-ups competition, Victor wears a white and red runner jacket over his costume.  
Victor has the captivating kind of celebrity charisma and is naturally flirtatious. His well-known strength is his penchant for breathtaking new creations and surprising his audience. Though he pushes himself and is constantly trying to better his skills, he likes doing things at his own pace and in other areas is generally an easygoing, free-spirited young man who doesn't really take well to orders (Yakov yells in exasperation that he never does anything he's told). But today the World Championship, Victor was asked about his plans for the next season and he said nothing.  
He probably didn't know what to say, maybe he was planning to retire. Let's remember that Victor had already gotten older.  
The thing is that Victor had totally lost his motivation. As Viktor said in one of the conversions, Victor’s priority had always been surprising the audience ...  
Can you blame the audience for not being surprised, though? Victor had become a legend ... who would bet against him? Who won the Grand Prix Final and the World Championship? Victor! And who won both competitions the year before? Victor! And the year before that one? Victor! In fact, he had won both competitions for the last 5 years (without mentioning Russian Nationals and European Championships). No one was surprised anymore because they already expected Victor to win anyway. No matter what he did, there wasn't anyone who could come even close to him. Just look at the results:

In the Grand Prix Final, the second place (Chris) was 34 points below Victor. In the Worlds, Victor skated last, which means his Short Program got the highest score. In the end, he won -to no one’s surprise. How could Victor be motivated if no competition was a real challenge for him anymore? As Yuri plisetsky said, "If you don't have any inspiration left, you're as good as dead." Where could Victor find inspiration? " But we hope he is not gonna retired this season.

  
**Blueeyes** _@itsblue_  
Oh no! Viktor won't retire right? This makes me sad, I hope he will still lay on the ice. #thelivinglegend  
  
Replied, **Vityafans1** _@viktoristhebest_  
Yes, I hope so too! I really hope he will skate on the ice forever. #Thelivinglegend.

Replied, **Shithead** _@yourshithead_  
He is still human, @ Viktoristhebest. He was an adult, he could choose to stay or go. But, I hope he doesn't leave this quickly. I will support his choice as a fan. #Thelivinglegend

**Ykatsuki** _@Katsudon_  
@Vnikiforov. We will support you from afar. We know your choice is the best for you. We hope you are happy of your own choice.  
  


Replied, **Phichit.chu** _@pichitcchu_  
@Katsudon, oh ~ what is this? Will Katsuki take Viktor from the world?

Replied, **Remember** _@ Rememberamsterdam_  
@Katsudon, @Pichitchu OMG! I'm your fan ~

Replied, **Amore** _@Astheria_  
Wow, I never thought people who like motorbikes also like ice skating!

Replied, **Phicht.chu** _@pichitchu_  
Hahaha, I don't know! But @Katsudon! Yurri really likes viktor! Until he bought many posters and posted them on his wall!

Replied, **Ykatsuki** _@Katsudon_  
Phichit! You. Gonna. Die.

SEE MORE 998 +

* * *

> ** YURRI KATSUKI THE NEW STAR IN CIRCUIT. **

  
Los Angels, CCN America. Yurri Katsuki continues his impressive achievements to become the greatest rider in MotoGP. The success of ensuring the world title in the 2019 Thai MotoGP makes Yurri Katsuki now collect eight world titles.  
Besides being eight times

iun, Yurri Katsuki also has a neat line of records such as being the rider who most often won the MotoGP series in one season, the youngest rider to win the series or MotoGP world title.

Yurri Katsuki also has the potential to record other records. Currently the Repsol Honda rider is collecting 79 series championships in various classes or is ranked fourth in the georgi popovich, Seung-gil Lee, JJ, and Phichit. Yurri Katsuki can overtake the achievements of the senior riders and predecessors, still he can pass the record that he has recorded. Yurri Katsuki Ace of Japan.

  
Yurri Katsuki completed the record of being a series winner when he finished first in the 2019 Czech MotoGP and achieved high scores. Now Yurri Katsuki is 24 years old. He is the man dreamed of by MotorGP.

Noted only Yurri Katsuki rider who has won 76 wins in the world motor racing event. We hope he can add to his collection again.

**Yuurifans** _@Cutekatsudon_  
OMG! Of course our Yurri is a true winner! He was very eros on the circuit! OH, so hot!  
SEE MORE 99+  


**Remember** _@ Rememberamsterdam_  
Of course! Our Yurri supports you very much! Viktor Nikiforov also looks like this will surely melt like water!

Replied, **Baldmess** _@sooobald_  
Who is this? Viktor Nikiforov? @Rememberamsterdam?

Replied, **Remember** _@ Rememberamsterdam_  
OMG! Don't you know VIKTOR NIKIFOROV? V.I.K.T.O.R. N.I.K.I.F.O.R.O.V !!!. he is an ice skater! He won a lot of trophies! His name is very famous! And you don't know him? Who are you? Do you live in a cave?

Replied, **Baldness** _@sooobald_  
Oh, sorry I just found out! I just goggled the name! Thank you @ Rememberamsterdam!

Replied, **Remember** _@ Rememberamsterdam_  
of course friend!

**JJ** _@Jean_  
OH, just watch me defeat Yurri Katsuki, because the king is coming!

Replied, **Vira** _@Safitri_  
Hahaha, in your dreams JJ! Yurri will definitely win!  
SEE MORE 48+

* * *

Viktor Nikiforov, sitting in a chair that looks expensive, with animal skin, gold color brings an expensive aura. Viktor casually took his cellphone in his pocket and opened the news about it. Of course the news is **_"will Viktor Nikiforov retire?"_** Viktor was very bored with that. When Viktor saw the comments on his news, there was a name that made his eyes widen. Ykatsuki, who is this Ykatsuki ?. Of course he immediately saw the account profile. So, he is an ace from Japan. He is the number one racer right now, he is very like himself, famous and very will in his field of work.  
Viktor liked the racer's face. Very sweet and innocent, this face is very incompatible with the profession relating to the motor and hot asphalt. Viktor immediately searched for Yurri Katsuki's racing video in the MotoGP race. Viktor saw a fast moving motorcycle. Yurri who was in the back was speeding quickly until he was in front. Viktor never saw a vehicle that fast. Yurri who wore a black body suit, with a racing motorcycle that was also _black but there is a touch of gold and blue._ Viktor was very tempted by what was hidden in the body suit.

  
Viktor's cellphone also featured Instagram Yurri Katsuki. The username is still Y.Katsuki, but Yurri rarely posts photos on his account. Viktor who did not give up immediately saw the person who was followed by Yurri. One name named Phichit.Chu who seemed to be a friend of Yurri. Viktor pressed his profile and, OH ... O.M.G !. Yurri's photos are very stuning on Phichit's feed. Viktor happily screenshots of all of Yurri's photos, Viktor really liked the posters posted on the wall. The photo depicts Yurri standing proudly while pulling his hair back. Yurri's body is also displayed well here, a blue body suit with a black accent hugging Yurri's body tightly, his body suit zippers are not closed up, Yurri's chest area is stretched and muscles are dreamed of by many men. Don't forget, sweat that soaks Yurri's body creates a masculine and eros aura, strangely feminine and innocence? This made Viktor want to pounce on him and devour him, until he was satisfied. Viktor wants Yurri to shout his name, pulling his hair out. He wants to suck it too until his mouth is full of ...

  
"OMG! My mind! What is this! Oh what have you done to me Yurri! ” Viktor screamed silently as he held his head and looked down. Viktor never felt this. "Here, THIS! THIS IS IT! THIS IS THE WHAT I WANT! " Viktor shouted loudly, Yuri Plisetsky who had just entered the room immediately felt disgusted by Viktor's behavior earlier. Viktor who was silent while playing his cellphone immediately stood up unclear while screaming indistinct too. Viktor who just realized Yuri's existence immediately ran towards him. Yuri who was preparing to run was immediately stopped by Viktor, Viktor held Yuri's shoulder hard whilelook at Yuri with a smile. Yuri just paused, "I'm going to leave Russia, Yuri!" Viktor shouted loudly. "HAAAH !? WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY VIKTOR! WHERE YOU WANT TO GO? HUH !? "Yuri shouted back at Viktor. Viktor who was still smiling immediately released his grip from Yuri and immediately walked towards his suitcase. Yuri who was silent with his behavior, again. Viktor who pushed his suitcase and through Yuri, Yuri immediately turned back "Hey! WHERE WILL YOU GO! ” Yuri shouted loudly. "I will go where my love and life live!" Viktor did not turn around but raised his hand "Dasvaniya, Yucratka!" Viktor just continued his journey down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victor, forced to choose between live with Yuuri or coaching Yuri and return to Russia, decides that he will make them compete for him in an one-on-one competition. Yuuri and Yuri will compete with each other, how will win Viktor heart ?. Yuri and Yuuri are confused, since what to do too win Viktor heart ?. Victor, however, explains that he is going to make the two compete in. they are competing but not according to their careers. Yuuri will try ice skating and Yuri will try motor racing. The skater and the racer could only be silent but Yuri agreed before Yurri commented. The triplets are intervened, asking that they be the ones who organize the skate-off and race-off. Make it a public event called "Onsen on Road of Ice", and Victor agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bahasa Indonesia is rather difficult to translate into English.( iyalah kerjanya cuma tidur di kelas) but I'll try it for you guys! so help me by pressing the Kudos and this fanfic will continue! certain! I appreciate your comments and likes too!

_**Dear Future Husband** _   
_"Your Heart Is Kind_   
_And My Heart Is Truly In Your Hands_   
_From The First Words We Say Together_   
_I Will Love You Forever"_

_By Miranda J. Gee_

"Viktoorr! if you leave now, you won't be able to return! " Victor, in turn, hugs his now-former coach "Im sorry Yakov. You're the best coach that I've ever had, I'm sorry for not listening to you this time ... "Tells him that he's sorry for not listening to him this one time. It cuts to Yakov at the airport, yelling at Victor that he never even listened to him in the first place. " VIKTOR! YOU ARE NEVER LISTEN TO ME !!! VIKKKKTTOOOOR !!! " Victor is seen in the plane, "Hahaha! Yakov you have to go too Japan! Many good food in there! You have to come! ”Urging Yakov to come to visit Japan sometime.

* * *

> ** 27- YEAR-OLD RUSSIAN FIGURE SKATER HAS A VIRAL GONE **
> 
>   
> Victor has the captivating kind of celebrity charisma and is naturally flirtatious. His well-known strength is his penchant for breathtaking new creations and surprising his audience. Though he pushes himself and is constantly trying to better his skills, he likes doing things at his own pace and in other areas is generally an easygoing, free-spirited young man who doesn't really take well to orders (Yakov yells in exasperation that he never does anything he's told).  
> Victor's also a bit of an airhead, and according to himself and Yuri Plisetsky, tends to forget a lot of things. He's very self-aware, knowing what he can and can't pull off and exactly what he has to do in order to play best to the audience. This adds to his charisma in that he knows precisely how to charm people with what he has. That said, he's also sensitive about his appearance, even his hairline.  
> Viktor Nikiforov he decides on his own to fly to Japan and we don't know why he is going to Japan. Yakov attempts to persuade Victor to stay in Russia, telling him that if he leaves now, he won't be able to return. Victor, in turn, hugs his now-former coach and tells him that he's sorry for not listening to him this one time. It cuts to Yakov at the airport, yelling at Victor that he never even listened to him in the first place. Victor is seen in the plane, urging Yakov to come visit Japan sometime. Well what do you know that Viktor is going to take season off, it made his coach Yakov mad in the interview yesterday.

**Vityafanslol** _@vityalivinglegend_  
lol Why do you have to go to Japan? Is this? Does Viktor have a girlfriend there?

**Japanlove** _@Japantheheaven_  
oh, i'm in japan! I can't wait to meet him !!!

**Phichit.Chu** _@Phichitchu_  
ohhhh, Yurri! Someone will come to your place !!! @Katsudon

Replied, **Ykatsuki** _@Katsudon_  
come on He won't go to hatsetsu! He might just want to take a vacation and it's definitely in Tokyo or other places.

Replied, **Phichit.chu** _@phichitchu_  
oh, maybe Yurri ~

SEE MORE 105+

Following Victor Nikiforov's abrupt departure to Japan, his coach Yakov, who disapproves of Victor leaving Russia and taking a season off of his skating career, is left to deal with reporters who wish to know what Victor is doing in Japan. News of Victor's departure to Japan has sent the Russian figure skating community into a panic. Back in Petersburg, Yakov is mobbed by a group of reporters, all asking about Victor's status and his plans from now on. When asked if it really is true that he's going to go into coaching during his break, "ARGGHHHH! I DONT FUCKING KNOW! HE JUST THINKING ABOUT HIMSELF !!! ” .Yakov tells them that it's impossible because Victor only thinks of himself.  
"Yurri! Go outside and shovel snow the snow please! ” Yurri’s Mother ask. Yurri how to just wake up see his phone. 9:00 AM. He opened his window, he saw snow falling. Yurri got out of his bed and stood straight out, not forgetting to wear her winter clothes. Yuuri goes outside to shovel snow "Ouchh ..." he was tackled by Makkachin, Victor's pet poodle. At first, he wonders if Vicchan is somehow still alive, but his speculations are quickly put to rest when Yuuri's father, "Hohoho, Yurri do you think he looks like Vichaan? You know! He came with _"a really good-looking foreign guest"_! You must be happy for this ". Toshiya, tells Yuuri that the dog has arrived with "a really good-looking foreign guest". Yuuri, already with an idea as to who this guest might be, rushes to the hot springs. He is greeted, to his utter shock, by Victor, "Yurri starting today am gonna live with you! And im gonna win your heart! " who informs Yuuri that he gonna win his heart? What his heart? Yurri just stayed silent because his small mass idol was completely naked in front of him. Who is not surprised to see his idol completely naked ?.  
Victor decides that he will be living with Yuuri, he say. "The first way I do for you is to lower your body weight! You are a famous athlete Yurri! This will definitely make it easier for you to race faster on corners later! " This is very strange. The first step to win Yuri's heart is returning Yuuri to his previous weight. Of course this made Yurri

more shocked by his words. Usually the first way to win someone's heart is to give chocolates or flowers. But, Viktor is very different from the others. Yurri who was still silent on his behavior.  
Viktor stood up and walked slowly towards Yurri. He took Yurri's hand and kissed it, Yurri saw that it finally turned red. This had never been done by anyone for Yurri. Of course he is a man, there no way girls want to do that. Yurri with her legs weak because of his behavior, what Yurri's father said "a really good-looking foreign guest" was kissing Yurri's hand sexually and said he wanted to win his heart. What is that? Is that a statement of love? Impossible! That's so absurd! There's no way Viktor is gay right? yeah even though Yurri is Bi but come on! This is Viktor! Someone who wins lots of trophies and medals! He must be very rich! Well, even though Yurri is rich and very famous. According to Yurri, Viktor is a god! A God who is very difficult to approach!  
Yurri was finally unable to jump the body finally fell on the floor. "Are you OK, Yurri?" Viktor asked quietly. Viktor gave his hand to Yurri to help him, when Yurri wanted to take Viktor's hand, Yurri accidentally saw Viktor's private part. Of course this made Yurri immediately retreated to the wall. O.M.G! he had seen something he should not have seen!

"Sorry, Viktor! Forgive me!" Yurri stood up and immediately looked down at him. "Oh, Japanese dogeza! Eh Yurri! " Yurri immediately ran out after bowing and apologizing. Yurri ran into his room. Burying himself with a pillow, "Oh, this is a very bad and very strange day" Yurri said to himself.

  
TOK, TO, TOK, TOK. Yurri's door rang. "YURRI! VIKTOR NIKIFOROV IS THERE IN JAPAN! YOU HAVE TO SEE IT! " the voice of a woman, she knew who was across the door, Minako. The ballet teacher, she is older than his mother, but her face is strangely like the face of a 20-year-old woman. Yurri stands up and opens the door, Minako with a happy face while holding Yurri's shoulder "OMG! Yurri! Viktor Nikiforov is in Japan! " Minako with enthusiasm. "I know! He is in the hot spring ”Yurri with a weak face. "What are you waiting for! Let's go there maybe he has finished! " Minako pulled her student's hand. Yurri was surprised when pulled by Minako.

  
When they arrived at the Yu-topia restaurant even though it wasn't 100%. Yurri and Minako see Viktor sleeping. Victor has fallen asleep after eating. Yurri and Minako sat down and finally Victor had just woken himself up by sneezing. "I'm hungaryyy". He's still hungry, so when asked what he wants to eat, "what do you want to eat Viktor?" "What do you usually eat Yurri !?" he questions Yuuri about what he likes to eat, which is katsudon. Victor takes an immediate liking to the dish but also tells Yuuri that he needs to lose weight "You must lose your weight Yurri!". Not soon afterwards, he lets them all know that he's not only going to take a break but will be living with them from now on.

Victor enjoys the Japanese customs and culture, he really likes because he made it a 'doki-doki'. Viktor studied doki-doki when meeting residents to ask for Yurri's address. Aren't you going to ask where Viktor knew from Yurri's address? .Viktor he reveals his location by posting a photo on his Instagram, which causes a media uproar and Hasetsu is flooded with fans and journalists. Seeing the photo, Yuri goes to Japan to find Victor and make Victor follow through on his promise made to him.

Back in Russia, Victor’s teammate Yuri is furious, as Victor is breaking his promise to Yuri by leaving Russia. Yuri is holding her cellphone loudly while watching the news of Viktor's departure to Japan. Yuri violently threw her cellphone to the window "YAKOV! I NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS !!! HEY YAKOV !! WHERE SHOULD THAT GRANDPA GO! ” Yuri shouted indistinctly, Yuri was very angry, "So the old man left me in Russia and forgot his promise to me ?! TO ME ?! " Yuri rushed out of the rink. Yakov who saw this immediately stopped Yuri "Where are you going?" Yakov asked, he was very dizzy over the behavior of his students who left without a clear explanation. "I WILL CHASE THE OLD GRANDPA !!! HE HAS FORGET THE PROMISE! " Yuri immediately drove out. Yakov just stopped, it looks like his head will break and his hair will fall out.

In Japan, Victor is learning the joys of Japan and gets to know Yuuri better. He tries Yuuri’s favorite food, katsudon, and falls madly in love with it and of course madly in love with Yurri. However, Victor informs Yuuri that he himself will be the only one enjoying katsudon for a while – because Yuuri is going on a diet. Yuuri has put on quite a bit of weight since he let himself go after the season, and he's got to work to build up his muscle and stamina again. Victor dubs Yuuri "kobuta-chan" ('Piglet') and establishes

exercise regimen for him. One week later, Yuri winds up wandering the streets of Yuuri's hometown in a foul temper, searching for Victor and his new student. Passing a clothing shop and spotting a pull-over with a tiger stitched on the front, Yuri buys the sweater immediately and wears it, even though it's still in a foul mood.

Yuri learns that Yuuri and Victor are at the local rink and he arrives to find a squad of reporters surrounding the skating rink. Though the Nishigori triplets are trying to prevent the crowd from entering the rink, they let Yuri through once they recognize him. Yuuri arrives shortly after, and Yuri kicks Yuuri to the ground after the latter fails to realize that the former is behind him. After they both enter the rink, Yuri confronts Victor about his forgotten promise to Yuri's choreograph program if he had won the Junior Division without skating any quads. Yuri then demands Victor to return to Russia.

Victor, forced to choose between live with Yuuri or coaching Yuri and return to Russia, decides that he will make them compete for him in an one-on-one competition. Yuuri and Yuri will compete with each other, how will win Viktor heart ?. Yuri and Yuuri are confused, since what to do too win Viktor heart ?. Victor, however, explains that he is going to make the two compete in. they are competing but not according to their careers. Yuuri will try ice skating and Yuri will try motor racing. The skater and the racer could only be silent but Yuri agreed before Yurri commented. The triplets are intervened, asking that they be the ones who organize the skate-off and race-off. Make it a public event called "Onsen on Road of Ice", and Victor agrees.

Since Yuri is clearly going to stay for a while, he announces that he'll stay with Yuuri and Victor as well. The inn becomes a little cramped, but the family seems happy to have guests. Yuuri's older sister Let's be more than a little star-struck by Yuri, as he recembles her favorite boy band member, and she nicknames him "Yurio". Yuri loathes the nickname - but it sticks, to his chagrin, and the name is accepted by everyone.  
Later, Victor plays arrangements for the song for Yuuri in the ice rink, and asks Yurri opinions of both of them. Yuuri is immediately drawn to the first, slower, and gentler arrangements, while Yuri is determined to skate to the second arrangement, which is more lively after this competition, as both feel this fits them better. Victor then explains the meaning of the arrangements. The song itself is about love, and the two arrangements focus on different kinds of love: agape (unconditional, innocent love) and eros (romantic, sexual love).  
Victor agrees with their preferences about the arrangements, but decides that Yuuri will skate to the eros arrangement. He says that to shock the crowd, he cannot do the predictable. He also wants them to discover a new image of themselves, and to show that image to others. Of course this makes Yurio laugh so hard. Yurri was just surprised by Viktor's response.


End file.
